The present disclosure relates to editing digital audio data.
Audio signals including audio data can be provided by a multitude of audio sources. Examples include audio signals from an FM radio receiver, a compact disc drive playing an audio CD, a microphone, or audio circuitry of a personal computer (e.g., during playback of an audio file).
A microphone provides an audio signal by capturing audio (e.g., a person's voice or an instrument). In particular, the microphone converts sound into an audio signal using a transducer. For example, the microphone can include a thin membrane that vibrates in response to sound waves. The vibrations are then converted into electrical signal. Microphones have directionality. Directionality refers to a sensitivity to sounds received by the microphone from different directions. For example, an omnidirectional microphone is theoretically equally sensitive from all directions while a unidirectional microphone is sensitive over a narrow angular range.
Multiple microphones can be used to capture audio including capturing the same audio or to capture different audio (e.g., different musical instruments). For example, an person giving a speech may have multiple microphones positioned in front of them (e.g., on a podium), where each microphone is used to capture the person's voice.
The audio signal can be processed, including edited, for example using a digital audio workstation. The digital audio workstation can include tools for editing, mixing, and displaying properties of audio signals. The editing can include, for example, amplifying or attenuating particular portions of the audio signal.
Noise can interfere with the capture of audio, for example, by masking other sounds, (e.g., a speakers voice), by generating unpleasant sounds that overlap with the speaker's voice. One type of noise is wind noise. Wind noise is typically generated based on wind blowing across a microphone. The wind noise can be variable in both intensity and duration. The microphone can capture this wind noise along with the desired audio. Consequently, the presence of wind noise in an audio signal can interfere with or mask the desired audio (e.g., a speaker's voice).